


Just the Edges, Please

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hair is much to long and Dean takes it apon himself to cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Edges, Please

"Would ya' quit fidgeting!" Dean snapped at Sam. The younger brother stilled, going rigid in the chair he was planted in. This was ridiculous; he was thirty, and his big brother was still cutting his hair.

"Dean, just lemme go to a barber or something," Sam said in a close-to-whiney-voice. Dean just swatted the back of Sam's head with the hand not holding the scissors. "Ow!" Sam yelped.

"Quit complaining, you little bitch," Dean joked as he ran his fingers through his brothers hair. It was getting damned long. Dean flattens out stray hairs before beginning to trim the edges of Sam's hair.

"Jerk," Sam mumbled back weakly.

He had to keep his mind busy, count the water-marks on the ceiling, the cracks in the plaster, the pattern of stains on the carpet, anything to keep his mind off the fact that his brother's fingers are currently carding through his hair.

Sam wishes this was in a different context, Dean straddling him, fingers tightening in his hair, pulling his head back to bare his neck... but this is Dean, big bro... it's not right. So Sam shuts off that part of his brain....

That is until Dean hits a tangle in Sam's hair while straightening out the strands, and Sam's breathing hitches in his throat and his cock fills in seconds.

"Fuck, Sam, sorry! You okay?" Dean asks. Sam's biting his lip in an attempt to swallow the strangled cry that almost exploded past his lips.

"Yeah-yeah, I-I'm good," he chokes out. He sense Dean nodded and feels him return his hands to Sam's hair. Nails scrape scalp, neck, shoulders (because sam's hair almost reaches the tips of his shoulders, it's that long). Sam let's out a sigh and feels his body shudder under his brothers hands, and fuck if he doesn't want Dean to be rough.

Dean snags another tangle right near the base of sam's hairline beneath his ear. His breath hitches again and his cock weeps with precome in his jeans.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean apologizes, "but you have a lot of knots."

Sam groans internally. This is gonna be a long haircut.


End file.
